User blog:JasperandDamonhottestvamps/Title: If you love me, why do you hate me?-Chapter 9
Chapter 9- My Not-So-Liking-You List Part 1 You have got to be kidding me. In a matter of two hours I see myself getting burned and my house also. Then I realize I left my mom's clothes. Well Charlie, get your ass some working and give my mom so new clothes. Talking to her was terrible and annoying. "Are two fine, Leah?" she will say. Of course I will be fine, why the hell will I be talking to her if I weren't? So that leaves proof that being a mom ain't my stuff. I mean, have to change diapers? Have to feed it? I mean, I have Seth to feed, and that's alot for me. Plus, I don't even know if I can.....I hope not. Great. Half of my stuff burned, the house on ash, and now off to go live for a short ''while with the Cullen's. How worst can my life get? I just keep seeing the hair of Edward, it looks greasy. Rosalie, the woman who stares at me like an idiot. She thinks she is prettier than me. Well, at least her attitude ain't prettier than mine. Emmett, the god damn godzilla that can eat you head in a matter of seconds. Jasper, the plain douche that looks like he is going to kill you. Alice, the "tinker bell" that is so annoying with her "Omg!" phrases and her ridiculous clothes. Carlisle, the doctor that can inject you venom whenever he wants. Esme, the ''lovely ''mother that can't even cook, even if she has like thousand of cooking guide CD's. But ''no, ''there's more bloodsuckers. The precious Denali's. I shall call them "The Coven Of The Beautiful Doom". Really, I don't think I will survive. One vampire that irritates me is the so-called Irina. Well it ain't my fault her mate was a leech that kills people. I don't know what's her problem with me anyway, I didn't kill him. Her nickname is "Cinderella Bitch" for me, cause she is one hell of a sucker. I had to wait for the long trip to the Cullen's in Jacob's truck. It smells. Oh no wonder, Paul is here. I like to tease that son of a....bro. "Ugh! It smells bad....did you farted Paul?" I asked with a ''non ''playful mood. "Oh shut up, Leah. It wasn't me the one who's house got burned. Damn, you are just plain annoying." "Well, at least I don't smell like a dog who just pooped, you know." I said...''honestly. "Leah, when you get to smell your period, then we can talk." Paul said. That settled me, I will make a Post-It note on to slap him the next time I see him. I just stayed quiet, I know Jacob and Seth doesn't enjoy my discussion with Paul or Embry, though, I hate Paul more. But I had one good ass comeback. "Well,Paul. At least I don't go eating Dorito's at someone's house looking like a damn fatass. So with your mouth, you better zip it, lock it, and throw the key's out.Okay?" I said. Before Paul can say a word, Jacob spoke. "Paul, it's true,you know. My Dorito's are mine you damn fatass. Get yourself some money, would ya? It only cost one dollar in the dollar store." Jacob interferred. Paul just has a angry face, I swear, he looked like he wanted to punch someone. Though, he settled down. 'Whatever,Leah." He said. I stayed in Jacob's truck lying on the backseat. Hopefully, I will get some rest. "Leah,were here." a strange voice said to me. I had no clue on how much time I slept. When I opened my eyes, I saw Esme staring at me. "How long was I sleeping?" I questioned. I leaned by my back, I wasn't in Jacob's truck anymore. I was in a room. The guest room, I guess. It was...awesome, I suppose you can say. The floor was of a cute red rug, the bad was white with purple stripes. In front of me I see a huge 3D Plasma TV. I figured out the T.V was attached to the dim orange wall. At the left of the T.V, was a desk of glass. In the desk, it had a Apple laptop, not sure wich one but I recognized the logo with the apple. The room had a balcony, outside had a stool and a table where you can sit and enjoy the beauty, nature give us. There were two couches, made of the finest leather and the color brown attached to it. "You were sleeping like two hours ago,dear" Esme said. "Want something to eat, honey?" She was really helpful and nice to me. I suddenly felt terrible for the bad thing I thaught about her. "Yes, thanks Esme." I said. "No problem at all, sweetheart." Esme said with a smile. She left rapidly to the door and vanished. Within a few minutes, I heard footsteps. The door softly and slowly opened. Category:Blog posts